Little Red Riding Hoods
by Atatami
Summary: When MCU Spiderman meets Deadpool, chaos is bound to ensue. And, chaos does. A story about a brotherly bond, platonic love, overprotective mentors, rebellious teenagers, adventures... And a vengeful villain no one saw coming. *I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTER OR THE COVER ART GET OFF MY BACK PEOPLE I WISH I DID*
1. First Encounters

**Hello people! I've decided to try something a bit new again!**

 **This is going to be a series of not-quite-oneshots, as they all sorta have a different theme and there is not really a huge plot other than MCU Spider-man and Deadpool building a sibling relationship.**

 **That being said: THIS IS NOT A ROMANTIC SPIDEYPOOL. While I do think that Spider-man and Deadpool are a great couple and I definitely ship them...this Peter is FIFTEEN. Maybe if he were older I would turn this into a romance, but not today.**

 **This story takes place after Homecoming, but before Infinity War, obviously. It's about 6 months or so after the movie, and if this is progressing how I think it will we may be ignoring Infinity War in the future. :)**

 **Without further ado, I present "Little Red Riding Hoods"!**

Spiderman let out a small howl as he swung between two apartment complex's, waving to a little girl staring through the window. Her eyes lit up at seeing him, and she enthusiastically waved back.

No feeling in the world would beat web-swinging, of that Peter was certain. Especially with Mr. Stark's upgrades.

The way the air moved around him. Making way for his activities and heroism, as if he were the most important thing in the sky at that very moment. The wind flowing through the skin-tight, red and blue suit, acting as its own ventalation.

Peter swung until he was at the top of his arc, letting go at the last second before the laws of physics could take hold. For a brief moment, he was still in the air. Then, with a flick of his right wrist, a web shot out, gripping to a nearby wall.

And the process repeated. Over and over, swinging through the suburbs of Queens, on the lookout for any evildoers at work.

'Although,' Peter thought as he landed on the roof of a worn down thrift shop. 'They would be pretty stupid to commit a crime in the middle of the day.'

Of course, it was Queens, so crime ran rampant no matter the time of day. Peter knew that from personal experience.

But that's exactly what Spiderman was for. Protecting the little guys from the unrecognized threats that plagued citizens every day.

It's why he turned down the offer to be an Avenger. That had been one of Peter's hopes (and dreams) when he had first started in the hero business; That after he brought Ben's murderer to justice, he would work his way up to being an Avenger.

But when Mr. Stark presented the offer to him, right on a silver platter, he declined. The decision may come to bite Peter in the ass later in life, but he liked to live in the present, anyway.

"Peter, your Aunt wishes to speak with you. Shall I put her through?" Karen told him, and Peter winced, deflating from his perch.

It had been about 6 months since Aunt May had found out his secret. And ever since then, the mother henning Peter usually encountered increased tenfold.

It was nice that May had let him continue doing his hero work, though. He mostly had Mr. Stark to thank for that, as he was the one to finally convince her that Peter was a decent hero (That conversation was the first time he saw the great Tony Stark visibly wary, and Peter had to fight his hardest to keep from bursting from laughter).

She still did not entirely approve, but she saw it as 'he's going to go out whether I know or not', and had slowly warmed up to the idea.

Really, the only downside to the situation was her need for constant updates.

"Yeah, go for it, Karen." Peter replied, sitting fully down on the edge of the roof, legs swinging back and forth off the edge. His hands came to rest behind him, propping him up and preparing for the long haul.

A picture of May came up in his lenses before he heard her speak. "Peter, you better be on your way home right now, mister."

"Why?" Peter whined, lazily scanning the horizon. "It's a Saturday. Saturdays are for Spiderman!"

May clicked her tounge. "You mean they were for Spiderman. Now that I know you're throwing yourself into dangerous situations, I need to add that to the fact you are growing up way to fast. From now on, Saturdays are May days, got it?"

"But May-"

"No buts. Except yours in this apartment, in normal clothes and ready to spend with your favourite Aunt." May abruptly ended the call, and Peter let out a sigh.

He knew he should be grateful that May loved him that much and wanted to spend time with him, but he had a job to do. A duty. Peter couldn't exactly just skip school to go fight crime all day (He still did it after school, but imagine all those crimes he could have stopped during the day?).

That's what Saturdays were for, with no threat of the impending school week to worry about like on Sunday.

"Shall I set a GPS to get back to your home?" Karen asked, and Peter sighed.

"I guess so, Karen. Looks like Spiderman is hanging up the tights for today. I'll just have to wait until tonight."

"Ooh, sounds kinky."

Peter yelped at the unfamiliar voice. He spun around and leapt to his feet, crouching and pointing his web shooters at a man standing in the middle of the roof.

The man's costume was strange, to say the least. He wore almost all red with black accents, with what looked like two swords in an x-shaped shealth across his back. He wore a belt around his waist, where Peter could clearly see two pistols, one on each side. The mask he wore was strikingly similar to Peter's own, with white lenses and a red base color.

The man was also very tall, and very well muscled. Seriously, Peter would kill for muscles like those instead of his lean, wimpy ones that barely anyone noticed or saw.

"Damnit, I didn't mean to say that out loud. Well, guess there's no turning back now." the man visibly looked over Peters entire body, and he felt himself flush at the examination under his mask. "Not that I would ever want to turn away from that gorgeous bubble-butt." he made a motion that looked like winking, and sassily placed his hands on his hips.

While this man seemed to be totally in control of the situation, Peter was internally screaming. He had never had someone who approached him like this before. What the heck was he supposed to say to someone like this?

Panicking, he said the first thing that came to his mind. "I'm fifteen."

Peter could have slapped himself, if it wouldn't have made him look even more like a fool. What if this guy was some type of hero, too? And he just made himself look like an idiot.

The man's eyes seemed to widen a bit, before he got visibly angry. "God damnit! What the hell?! You're not supposed to be this young! All the other actors were, like, twenty five!" He gripped his head, before running his hands down his mask with a sigh. "Shit."

"Uh-um..." Peter stumbled, still utterly confused. He also found himself blushing a bit at the profanity. After all, was the language really necessary in every single sentence this guy said? It was like riding the subway all over again, before he got his powers.

Spiderman found himself lowering his web-shooters in favour of simply staring at the man. Even if the man wasn't a hero, his Spidey Sense didn't warn him of anything out of place. Granted, the guns strapped to his hips gave Peter a bit of pause, but he felt as though they would never be used on him.

"Welp, if you're not of age I don't really want to waste my time here. Seriously, the creators had one job, and they messed it up!" The man turned away from him, and Peter found himself scrambling to say something.

"W-wait!" he called, and was a bit suprised when the man turned to glance at him over his shoulder. "What do...what just..." Peter stumbled, waving his hands a bit. He was seriously grasping for straws here.

There must have been some kind of expression being cast through his mask, as the man whirled about and placed his hands on his cheeks, and leahed forward at the waist.

"Aaw! Little baby wabby Spidey is confused! That's precious!" the man squealed. Peter once again found his cheeks flaming at being called 'precious'.

"I'm not 'precious'! I'm a highly dangerous person to be around!" Spiderman exclaimed, finding that he was no longer worried about thinking before he spoke. This guy obviously wasn't, so why should Peter?

The man let out another squeal and ran up to Spiderman. Peter had just enough time to lean away, his torso completely off of the roof. He was still on the verge of popping Spiderman's personal bubble, though.

"You may not be old enough to have fun yet, but you sure are adorable!" he reached out and bopped Peter's nose with his pointer finger, causing the teen to go cross-eyed for a moment.

"I...can you...move back a little, please?" Peter forced out, cringing at his high pitched voice. Compared to this man's deep timber, he sounded like a field mouse. Which was, admmitedly, a bit embarrassing, even in the world of Peter Parker.

"Why the hell would I do that? Would someone want to leave a puppy all alone on a roof? With no one to cuddle with?" he paused for a moment, as if expecting Peter to answer before trudging on. "Of course not! So what despicable human being would leave a baby Spidey to the same fate?"

Peter opened his mouth once, then twice, before clamping his mouth shut and simply staring at the man who was still a bit too close for his liking.

Honestly, this guy didn't seem all that bad. There was something that was obviously odd about him, and Peter could sense that he could have a bit of a darker side then this happy-go-lucky attitude seemed to suggest. But he hadn't attacked him yet, and that was saying something.

So Peter might as well try to start a somewhat normal conversation, right? Granted, they had already been talking quite a bit, but was it really considered a conversation if only one person did most of the conversing?

He opened his mouth to do just that, when he realized he didn't even know this guys name.

"Uh, not to be rude or anything, sir, but...who are you, exactly?" he squeaked out, and the man's eyes widened.

"Holy Shit! We've been talking this entire time and you don't even know who I am?! I've been saying your name this entire time! That must have sounded pretty stalkery...although, I am a bit of a stalker, so that sounds like something I would do." the man rambled. Peter listened to the rant, trying to make any sense of what he was saying.

It didn't really work.

"The names Pool! Deadpool, to be exact! I am at you're command, master!" he did a mock bow, his forehead almost touching the cement of the roof.

"Would you leave if I commanded you to?" Peter found himself saying. He clamped his hands around his mouth as soon as what he just said registered, and his eyes widened as he saw the man-Deadpool-snap back upright with wide eyes of his own.

"Oh my-I am so sorry! That just, kinda, came out and I don't know where it came from! I am-that was so rude, I can't believe-I am so sorry, sir, I didn't mean to-" he got cut off as Dead pool shushed him, placing his left index finger on his lips through the mask.

"If you keep talking, I might actually die of cuteness overload." Deadpool whispered.

Peter felt a flare of indignation well up, and he batted the man's hand away from his face.

"I am not cute!" Nope, his voice totally didn't just crack at the end. Really, it never happened.

Deadpool heard it loud and clear, and gave a small, fond sigh while shaking his head.

"See, if 'ya want to keep people from thinking you're not bone-crushingly, brain melting adorable, you're going to have to-"

"Peter, your Aunt is calling again. I would suggest making your way back home." Karen interupted, and Peters eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about May.

"Woah, hold up! Since when does Spidey's suit have a woman inside of it? And how do I get a woman into mine?" Deadpool asked skeptically, crossing his arms and giving a petulant pout that Peter could see even through the mask.

"Uh, look, I'm really sorry Mr...Pool? But I have to get going. Like, right now." He stammered, and Peter found that he actually was. He found that talking to Deadpool was actually pretty enjoyable.

Actually, he didn't really know what had just happened. But it involved Deadpool and he seemed pretty cool, and the man still didn't attack him.

Peter couldn't wait to tell Mr. Stark about the new person/hero he had met. Well, as soon as May had her way with him, that is.

"Why do you have to leave, baby Spidey!? We just got a convo going!" Deadpool whined. Peter genuinely felt bad about leaving, but he couldn't exactly leave May waiting for much longer.

"I'm really sorry. But, um..." the teen trailed, rubbing the back of his head. He wasn't really sure where he was going with that statement, but he found himself saying it before he could stop himself.

"But...?" Deadpool whispered, eyes wide and voice hopeful. Peter found an amused smirk climbing onto his face at the action.

He had never really met anyone who seemed to adore him this much. And while the comments at the beginning were a little...uncomfortable...Deadpool hadn't said anything like that since. Overall, Peter could see himself hanging out with this man in the future.

With that, Spiderman made his decision.

"How about we hang out sometime other time? Got any ideas?" he asked, and his smile widened when he saw Deadpool practically vibrating with excitement.

"Hell yeah! Any time, anywhere. I'm all yours, little Spider!" the man exclaimed, and Peter couldn't stop the small laugh that bubbled'out of his lips.

"How about...next week? Maybe Friday, around 7 at night, in this roof?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Peter nodded and then gave a mock salute before leaning all the way back and off the building. At the last second, he aimed his website and shot into the air.

"See ya then, Deadpool!" Spiderman exclaimed over his shoulder as he swung away from the man.

"Bye, bye, my little Spidey boy!" he heard the man call out, and Peter rolled his eyes. How many nicknames could this guy come up with?

Strangly, he felt excited for the next time he was going to meet Deadpool. Peter was interested to see what kind of things would come up in the man's presence.

Letting loose a boutful of laughter, Spiderman swung home to spend the rest of his day with his Aunt. After his scolding for being late and ignoring her call, of course.

 **Well, waddaya think? I really hope I got the character right, especially Deadpool. He is fun to write, but also extremely hard for me for some reason.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, there is plenty more yet to come!**

 **~Atatami**


	2. Lonely Food

**Okay, so I lied about this being one shots. As I thought through it a bit more, I think a better term for what this story will be is 'Fluffy Choloate Chip Cookie', with the majority of what happens being fluff and nonsense with some angst sprinkled in (those would be the chocolate chips in this analogy)**

 **But these are all going to connect to each other, so I can't really call it one shots.**

 **And now that that confusion thing is out of the way, on with the FC3! (Acronym of Fluffy Chocolate Chip Cookie)**

 **P.S.~Flat Earthers beware, and don't use Google Translate. It is not accurate.**

Peter could feel his nerves alighting as he swung through the many buildings, getting closer and closer to the spot where he would meet Deadpool again.

The meeting was all Peter could think about during the week. Whenever he found his mind wandering in class or on patrol, it had something to do with the man he met last Saturday. It was a bit concerning, to be perfectly honest.

Why exactly did this man intrigue him so much? Peter didn't even know if Deadpool was a hero or not. He had simply assumed because the man hadn't attacked Spiderman on sight.

But Toomes hadn't attacked him, either. He gave Peter a chance to run, to get away, before Toomes really started to go after him with the intent to kill.

Was that what Deadpool did? Was Deadpool trying to gain his friendship, just to make sure he could kill Spider-man easily? All Peter knew for certain was that he should have thought this through more.

He really needed to stop being so impulsive. It was probably going to be what killed him some day.

Peter had told Happy about the strange man, though. And even though Peter knew his messages probably got played as background noise, surely someone would have told him if Deadpool was in any way dangerous, right?

That assurance ran through Peters mind as he landed on the roof of an adjacent building.

"Hey, Karen, what time is it?" he asked, lowering himself to sit cross-legged on the edge of the roof.

"It is currently 6:51, Eastern Standard Time." Peter hummed at that, eyes staring forward at the building, but not focused.

What if Deadpool didn't show? Peter would feel like an absolute idiot if he sat there waiting for someone who would never come.

Spider-man sighed, shaking his head to himself. Of course Deadpool wouldn't come. What had he been thinking? The man probably had much better things to occupy his time than meeting up with a spider themed vigilante.

But Deadpool seemed so excited at the mere thought of meeting Spider-man again. The man was practically vibrating. Surely that meant he would show up, right?

Peter sat there, contemplating for a moment longer, before he gave a small shrug. It wouldn't hurt to wait to see if Deadpool came to the spot or not. Queens could do without him for another couple minutes.

When the clock struck 7:10, Peter had to admit to himself that Deadpool wasn't coming. He felt his mood sour a bit at that, and tried to shrug off the weird emotion. It's not like Peter was itching to get to know the stranger, who had approached Spider-man without fear or hesitance, and actually showed some interest in getting to know the hero.

How could a lonely, anxiety ridden fifteen year old teenager look forward to that?

Peter sighed and got to his feet, still looking at the building, hoping that he simply just didn't see Deadpool. But even with the new vantage point, there was not a speck of red leather in sight.

With a forlorn sigh Peter raised his right wrist, prepared to fling off into the night and forget all about this pitiful experience. Then his Spidey Sense sent a warning shiver down his spine that had him whipping to face the roof at his back.

Peter had come to expect many things when his Spidey Senses acted up. Most of the time, it was in the face of some sort of dangerous projectile being shot or thrown at him. In close combat, it was punches and kicks. At school, it was Flash's rare moment of physical abuse and the impending doom of dodgeballs in Phy Ed.

One thing that his Spidey Sense had never warned him about, however, was Deadpool, attached to a grappling hook, swinging from a taller hotel building to the roof Peter was perched on.

Peter felt a grin spreading on his face at the sight of the man. His mood was already being lifted, simply by the fact Deadpool thought he was worthy of attention and actually went to the area to meet up.

And then the situation finally caught up to him, and Peter realized that Deadpool was coming in for a very fast landing. One that could only end in pain. But when Peter opened his mouth the shout at Deadpool, it proved to be too late.

The man landed hard, his right leg buckling underneath him and pitching him forward with a very unmanly squel. Deadpools face hit the gravel, and he slid to a slow stop on the other side of the roof. He was spread eagled and groaning, not moving a single muscle.

Peter hopped off the ledge and went over to where Deadpool was splayed, not sure whether to feel more worried or amused. He eventually settled for a mixture of both.

"Are you okay?" he asked, barely hiding a small chuckle. Deadpool groaned loudly run response, lifting his left hand to give Peter a thumbs up.

"Yeah, I'm good...Batman just makes those things look super easy." the man muttered, finally moving to get up.

"Who's Batman?" Peter whispered, thankfully not loud enough for Deadpool to hear him from his position on the ground.

After all, if this 'Batman' was someone important, it would be better if Deadpool assumed that Peter knew who it was. It would be a terrible second impression.

Deadpool was finally at his full height, and stretched his arms above his head with the cracking of joint.

"Oh, yeah, that's the stuff." he announced, throwing the grappling hook away without a care in the world. Then he seemed to finally realize who was standing next to him.

Deadpool gasped, putting his hands on his cheeks for effect. "Spidey! You actually came! Bless you and your noble heart!"

Peter found himself smiling, crossing his arms across his chest. "Yeah, well at least I was here on time." he shot back playfully.

"You wound me!" Deadpool exclaimed, placing one hand on his heart and another on his forehead. Peter saw a bit of his mask scrunch up, as if annoyed, and heard him mutter a hushed 'he doesn't need to know that yet'.

Peter rolled his eyes behind his mask, still smiling. "Whatever."

Deadpool absolutely beamed next to him. It looked like the man had just won the lottery and he gazed at the hero beside him. The attention made Peter flush a bit, feeling lucky that there was a mask to hide it.

No one had ever been so happy to see him except Aunt May. But in Peters mind, she barely counted, as she was family. Family were supposed to be excited about seeing each other.

Of course, Ned was always happy to see him, too. They had been best friends for almost as long as Peter could remember. Peter wouldn't trade Ned for anyone.

Mr. Stark and Happy treated him with indifference. They never seemed truly excited whenever he came for one of the scheduled visits at the compound, but they didn't seem to loath it.

Well, Happy did, but Mr. Stark seemed to be adamant about keeping things proffesional. Even when he kept telling Peter to call him Tony, it was always with an air of indifference. Mr. Stark never really opened up to Peter, but he never got pushed away by the billionaire, so Peter usual called their relationship proffesional.

But Deadpool was ecstatic. It was like Peter was a long lost friend that he hadn't seen in years.

Just the thought of someone who wasn't family being so genuinely happy to see him almost made Peter dizzy. It was completely surreal. After all, he was just little, nerdy Peter Parker who couldn't snatch a girlfriend to save his life.

That thought stopped Peter in his tracks, making his attitude turn more sober. Because he wasn't Peter Parker right now. He was Spider-man.

Spider-man was a cool, confident, quirky vigilante who gave justice to those who would dare to commit a crime. Basically the complete opposite of who he was behind the mask.

Deadpool felt the shift in attitude, and seemed to drop the happy-go-lucky act for a moment to allow a slimmer of what seemed to be real concern slip through.

"You alright, Spidey-kins?"

Peter shook his head a bit, and gave the man a forced smile that he hoped came across better outside the mask.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mr. Pool."

The man didn't move for a moment, staring at Peters mask. Then, as if broken from a spell, the man was back to smiling and goofing off.

"Great! Cause I was thinking that you're a youngster, and I'm a black hole, and we both need to get some food. Who doesn't love food! I know a great Mexican place, couple blocks down. Best tacos I've had in Queens! Thought we could go grab a bite." he paused for a moment to point at Peter. "Also, it's Deadpool. Not any of that Mr. Pool shit. Makes me feel a hella've a lot older than I want to be."

Peter thought about it for a moment before nodding his head. He still felt a bit bummed out, but that didn't mean he couldn't try to make the best of his time with Deadpool.

Even though he couldn't see his eyes, Peter saw Deadpools light up.

"Perfect! Onward to victory, Spider-man!" Deadpool announced, running to the fire escape on the other side of the building.

Peter smiled despite himself, and started to crawl down the front of the building. Even if Deadpool was only excited to be seeing Spider-man and not Peter Parker, Peter was still happy to see the man.

Deadpool was still an enigma, and Peter was interested in trying to figure out the puzzle as much as he could.

He reached the bottom of the building just in time to see Deadpool turn onto the sidewalk, waving a hand in the air.

"-can't enjoy it while it lasts. Give me this, annoying prick." the words were aggressive, but Deadpool said them with a light air.

Peter rose an eyebrow, not sure who exactly he was talking to, but shrugged it off. The man seemed to talk non-stop, so it wouldn't be surprising if he talked things over when he was by himself.

Deadpool spotted him and jogged over to Peters side, nudging his shoulder with his hand.

"C'mon, let's get this show on the road! Nights still young!"

Deadpool was right. The night was still young. But that also meant more people would be out and about, which meant interaction and stares.

And, sure enough, as Deadpool chatted about more nonsense, Peter felt the stares on them as they moved deeper into the more active parts of the city. People would occasionally stop and blatantly stare at them as they passed, but others only gave them a strange look before moving on.

Peter was really regretting not taking the rooftops like usual. Even if he had to carry Deadpools bulk, it would be better than this.

He felt his sense going into over drive, making him aware of every single thing around them. The slamming of a door had him jumping, and there was a persistent tingling on the back of his neck from all the eyes.

Stupid Spidey Senses.

All of Peters muscles were tight with tension, eyes flicking back and forth rapidly. He almost punched Deadpool when he felt his large hand wrap around his left shoulder.

Instead he jumped and let out a squeak, turning to Deadpool with wide eyes. The man flashed him a quick frown before smiling once again.

"Who knew a spider could be so adorable! Didn't think it was possible." Deadpool chuckled, giving his shoulder a small squeeze.

Peter huffed, feeling his face turn into a pout. "For the last time, I am not cute."

"Y'know, it's bad to lie to yourself. Some people think it can make you insane!" the man started to laugh almost hysterically at that, but Peter seemed to be missing out of the joke.

Then Deadpool went back to his rambling, ranging from the topic of 'Golden Girls', one of his many obsessions apparently, to debating whether the Earth was flat or not. Peter jumped into the conversation about that, and it eventually turned into bashing all the ridiculous flat Earthers out there.

Peter found himself laughing at all that Deadpool had to say, barely noticing that the man's hand was still attached to his shoulder. What he did notice was the way his senses were finally calm, and the tension had left his body some time ago. Now, instead of the stares making him uncomfortable, they simply felt like a part of life that he had dealt with.

Finally, they arrived at a dimly lit building named El Pimiento Danzante. Peter faintly remembers passing by it on a few occasions, but had never actually gone in.

The building was painted a dull red, the paint peeling and the bricks cracked. There was only one dirty window, with a flickering open sign hanging in the top right corner. Overall, it was a typical old building on the verge of collapse in the middle of Queens.

Deadpool wasted no time in steering Peter into the derilect building through the small, engraved wooden door.

The lighting inside was dim, and the first thing Peter smelled was an overwhelming selection of spice. His nose scrunched up, but he managed not to show anything more. There were three booths on the opposite wall, and five other small, two person tables to his right. On the pumice colored walls were small paintings of different places that Peter could only assume we're from Central or South America.

Luckily, no one else seemed to think that El Pimiento Danzante had the best tacos in Queens, as no one else was inside. Peter let out a tiny breath that he didn't know he'd been holding at that, and let Deadpool drag him towards the counter toward their left.

Sitting behind the counter was a girl who looked to be in her late twenties with a bull-nose piercing and bleach blonde hair pulled back into a bun. She was reading some kind of fashion magazine, and only briefly looked up to see who her new customers were.

She rolled her eyes when she saw Deadpool, about to go back to her magazine when she saw Spider-man. Her pencil thin eyebrow rose up in interest, but didn't give Peter much of a second glance before diving back into her reading.

Deadpool suddenly slammed a hundred dollar bill onto the counter, making Peter jump under his hand. He looked at the money with wide eyes before looking back at the man's pleased smirk behind his mask.

"You know the drill, Ramona. Whatever on the menu, no olives, and at least four bowls of chimichongas."

The girl, Ramona, gave a deep sigh before she plucked the hundred off of the counter and started to enter things onto the register. The kitchen, which, Peter now noticed, was directly behind the counter, suddenly sprang to life as a middle aged, black haired woman and an elderly African American man began to work on the food Deadpool had ordered.

The man spun Peter around abruptly, and gently nudged Peter towards one of the booths near the back. He complied, and noticed that Deadpool quickly claimed the booth in the very corner of the building, where everything could be seen.

Peter took note of the obvious strategy, but chose not to say anything as he slid into the booth across from him. It was almost humorous to see the large, hulking man squeezed into the confines of the small booth.

"I'm tellin' you, this will be the best meal of your entire fucking life! Well, you're only fifteen, so I guess there might be a chance something could top it, but that chance is very small. Almost non-existant!" Deadpool started, leaning back in the booth and stretching out as much as possible.

Peter huffed, and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Miste-um, ah, I mean Deadpool." Peter stuttered, rubbing his neck. Now that there was nothing to do but talk, he could feel his Parker awkwardness starting to creep up on him.

But Deadpool just gave him a beaming smile through the mask, along with a tiny little croon. He put his chin on his hands, propping up his head.

"Jesus, kid, I don't know if I can handle any more cuteness." the man preened, making Peter once again flush behind his mask. "Someday, I'm just gonna fucking explode from it all!"

Peter huffed once again, stubbornly crossing his arms, but stayed silent, knowing nothing he could say would do any good.

"So," Deadpool said after a lengthy pause, staring Peter down. "How's school going? I know that it was literal hell when I was going through it. Changed any?"

Peter raised an eyebrow beneath the mask at the abrupt topic change but took it in stride.

"Well, I don't know...it's fine, but I'm not exactly considered normal for a teenager. Obviously." he ended with an awkward chuckle, wincing at bit.

"Got that right, Spidey. You, my web-slinging weirdo, are way past normal. And that's coming from me, the person who's literally so far off their rocker there's not even a scale." Deadpool cackled.

Peter hummed in response, and they fell into silence until the food came.

His eyes widened at the sight of it all. There were, like Deadpool demanded, four baskets full of chimichangas, and at least seven plates for each of them with everything that was on the small menu.

Peter had only ever seen this much food when he was with Mr. Stark. Aunt May could barely afford food for a normal teenager and herself, let alone a mutant teenager with a super metabolism. It meant that Peter went hungry more often than not, but he knew that May was doing everything she could, and didn't need to be burdened any more.

The food had Peter practically salvitating as the last plate was crammed onto the small table. He gulped, looking at Deadpool as if this was all a trick. The man just stared at the food like it was the last time he would ever lay eyes on something so beautiful.

"Hell yeah! This is what I'm talking about!" Deadpool exclaimed, whipping out a chimichonga from one of the baskets. Then he paused, looking at Peter for the first time since the food arrived. "Uh, yeah, that's a bit of a problem..." he muttered.

Peter tilted his head a bit, watching as Deadpool seemed to have an internal debate. There was obviously soemthing the man found off, if he wasn't already digging into the mountain of food.

Unable to take it any longer, he pushed Deadpools dilemma to the side for a moment to pull up his mask to the bridge of his nose. Peter grabbed the first thing he saw, which turned out to be some kind of tortilla, and shoved as much as he could into his mouth.

He moaned at the taste of the food, and finished off the tortilla in under thirty seconds before reaching to grab another one. Peter felt Deadpools eyes widen slightly, but he could barely bring himself to care about his manners.

It was then that he remembered he had barely eaten anything for three days. Between school, homework, and patrol, Peter simply didn't have the time to eat anything more than a couple snacks and the school lunches that he picked at (They were always disgusting).

He knew it would catch up to him eventually, but Peter didn't feel all that hungry throughout the day, anyway. But as he sat there in a shady Mexican restaurant with a man he barely knew with his mask half off his face, he turned into a ravenous monster.

"Fucking hell, kid, you're going to choke if you keep going like that." Deadpool chuckled, watching Peter with amusement. Peter stopped and felt a blush creep up as he looked at the man with half a taco stuffed into his mouth. That only made the man laugh once more. "What, have you, like, not eaten anything for a week? Looks like you've been starving yourself."

"Um, it...it was-ah, it's only been...three...days..." Peter finished lamely after he swallowing the bite. Deadpools eyes grew so wide Peter thought they were going to burst out of his head.

"What the hell, Spidey?! You're a growing teenage boy! You need your proteins!" he exclaimed, swinging his still uneaten chimichonga through the air.

"I've just...I don't know, haven't had the time. And, well, I haven't, uh, been that hungry lately." Peter didn't know why he felt like he had to explain himself, but it seemed to only make the situation even more awkward in the teens opinion. "Why haven't you, um, eat-eaten anything yet?" he asked, hoping Deadpool wouldn't question him further.

It obviously worked, but not in the way Peter was hoping. A darkness fell over Deadpools face, and the teen felt just a twitch from his Spidey Sense that had him on edge.

"Yeah, I know, wasn't very subtle about it, cause I'm a fucking idiot, got that part guys..." Deadpool mumbled, before straightening in his seat and giving Peter a calculated look. "Maybe...but if not..." he kept going, and the teen got a very distinct impression that it wasn't directed at him.

What the heck had Peter gotten himself into?

And then it was gone with a blink of an eye, and Deadpool shrugged.

"Just wanted you to enjoy your food, sweetums. Seems like you needed it, based on the way you attacked it earlier."

Peter knew it was more. Why exactly would Deadpool eating make him lose an appetite? It didn't make any sense, and he wanted nothing more than to ask about it.

But then he recalled the darkness that came over Deadpools features with the question. He didn't even need his Spidey Sense to figure out that that was a bad thing. A very bad thing. It was almost enough to put a small seed of fear into Peters gut.

Because Peter, despite how much he wanted to, hadn't forgot about all the weapons strapped onto Deadpools person. And as much as he wanted to believe he only used them for looks and intimidation, it was becoming clear that the man could wield them easily.

Peter was brought out of his musings as Deadpool moved his hand to the bottom of his mask. He seemed to come to a compromise with himself, and placed his other hand over his face as he brought the food to his lips.

The teen made no comment, and the rest of the meal went by with little conversation. By the time all the plates were empty and Deadpool was on his last chimichonga, Peter was almost bursting at the seems with his questions.

But he held back. He had no idea how the man would react, and was now doubting what he thought during their first meeting.

Deadpool could hurt him. And, if pushed the wrong way, probably would.

Still, though, Peter had hope. He genuinely enjoyed the time he spent with the man, and wanted to keep meeting up. Maybe he could finally have another friend besides Ned.

Deadpool abruptly stood up after finishing his meal, and Peter quickly scrambled to his feet as well. Without a word they both pushed their masks back down and marched towards the door.

At least two hours had passed, and the streets were decisively less crowded than they had been. They stood in silence for a moment, before Deadpool abruptly turned to face him with a neutral expression.

"It's been fun, Spidey. Haven't had something that was that domestic in a long fucking time." Deadpool paused, and then seemed to shrink into himself where he stood. "Hope you have a good life, you deserve it, baby boy. I'll stop annoying you now."

Peter was completely floored, and stared at Deadpool in bewilderment.

"Wha...no, that's not...why would you...what?" the teen stumbled out, not knowing what to say at all.

"I know that I'm a handful, and I probably just distracted you from your patrols or whatever, and not to mention I'm batshit crazy. So, I'll get out of your life now. I know it's what you want, even though you're too fucking noble to stay it. So I said it for you." Deadpools voice was monotone, as if he were stating facts and not something completely ridiculous.

Peter was at a complete loss for words, slack jawed as he stared at the man he just had a meal with.

He could feel his anxiety creeping up on him yet again, and as much as Peter wanted to push it back down, he finally lost the battle.

His hands started to tremble slightly, and his breathing hitched for a moment. And then all the words fell out.

"Why would you think that of course you didn't distract me well you kinda did but that's not-thats not the point and I actually had a good time which is really crazy cause you don't exactly seem 'friendly' just by looking at your suit but I still had fun and I would like to do it again and I don't care if you're crazy or if you just think you're crazy I really don't cause m-my friend is kinda crazy too like she's really crazy and you're not annoying and...and..." Peter trailed, gasping for breath.

He couldn't finish. It would just scare Deadpool away. And Peter didn't realize until now just how much he wanted the man to stay.

Because he was lonely. Sure, he had Ned and MJ, who were great friends. The absolute best. But they could never know what's its like to be behind a mask, being cursed with powers you never wanted in the first place and being in a constant state of fear. They could never know.

Mr. Stark treated him like a kid. Like an apprentice. Even after the entire Vulture Incident. Maybe he started trusting Peter more, but that was the extent of their relationship so far.

And Aunt May was just that. His Aunt, who he loves and cares for so much, but just like his friends could never understand. She worries, sets limits, and does everything in her power to make sure he's as safe as he can possibly be.

But Deadpool is different. He sees him as a kid, but that doesn't effect his behavior. The man treats Peter like an equal. And he doesn't know Peter behind the mask. All Deadpool knew was Spider-man.

And he was lonely. Karen is great, but she's an AI. Not an actual person with actual feelings. But Deadpool is, and the possibility of having a friend who may just understand, and then having that possibility stripped away so suddenly gave Peter whiplash.

Deadpool is staring at him with wide eyes, his entire body tensed. Then, all at once, he relaxes and his expression becomes softer.

"Huh, would you look at that, maybe..." the man mumbles to himself over Peter's still laboured breathing. "How about this," he states more forcefully, "as soon as you get tired of me, I'll leave. Kahput, out of your hair. But, since you for some reason want me around, even though I don't have a fucking clue why, I'll stay."

Peter heaves a large breath out, nodding his head as his hands start to cease their trembling.

"Alright, I would, ah, like that. Ye-yeah, that sounds good." the teen manages, giving a grin that probably looks more like a grimace through the mask.

"Welp!" Deadpool exclaims, his mood doing a completely one-eighty when he claps his hands together. "I actually have to be off, even though I think the dickwad I took the gig from can wait a night longer for his fucking wish to come true." Then he's in Peter's personal space, cupping both of his covered cheeks with his leather-clad hands. "But not to worry, little Spidey! I shall find you once my quest is over, and we shall eat as much junk food as it takes to make the spider not hungry!"

Deadpool abruptly let's go of his face, and starts to skip away with a wave of his hand. "See ya around, Spideylicious!"

"Uh, yeah, see ya!" Peter calls out, awkwardly waving his hand in the man's direction.

When Deadpool finally turns the corner, Peter let's out a breath he didn't know he was holding. With a shake of his head Peter pulls up his arm and shoots off a web. It sticks, and he pulls himself into the air, doing three flips before landing on a roof.

Hanging out with Deadpool had been fun. And now that he said he would hang around, Peter can actually go about doing his Spider-man thing without a constant knot of anxiety in his chest.

Letting out a breathless laugh, he launches himself off the building and swings higher and higher. Time to be a hero.

 **OMG THIS TOOK WAY LONGER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD. And it's a lot longer than I was imagining, but meh, whatever. Not like that's a bad thing.**

 **REALLY sorry for the long wait, everyone. I've had absolutely no time for anything else besides school and extracurricular basically this entire month, but I should be getting back to at least a semi-regular schedule now.**

 **This goes for my other books, too, as I haven't updated any of those for a while either.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, though. The ending was probably the hardest part to write, cause no matter what I wrote it never sounded right until I finally settled on this. Hope it's still alright.**

 **~Atatami**


	3. Reality

**Wanna know what my really stupid and bland MCU head cannon is?**

 **Peter Parker found the mask that Thor ripped off Tony's face at the end of the first Avenger's when (illegally) exploring the ruins of the battle. Still has it in his closet to this day. And he would first die than ever tell Tony about it.**

 **But, anyway, enjoy the VERY long awaited chapter (you may curse me, that is entirely my fault)**

 **(WRITING TONY WAS SO FREAKING HARD GAH I HATE FEELINGS)**

"So, his name is 'Deadpool'?" Ned paused for a moment, then slammed his locker shut. "That is such a wicked name!" he beamed.

Peter rolled his eyes, but couldn't disagree. The name certainly sounded menacing.

"Yeah, I guess it is. But he's actually super chill," Peter shoved his books inside his backpack and swung it around his shoulder. "It's kinda funny. He's all big and muscular but acts like a puppy."

Ned gasped and clasped Peter on the shoulder. His eyes were serious as he turned Peter towards him. "Do you know what this means?"

Peter smirked and raised an eyebrow at Ned. They were stopped in the middle of the hallway and people were muttering as they walked around the two in an effort to get out of the school.

"Um, no?" he answered, shrugging off Neds hand and continuing to walk with the flood of the other people. The other teenager bounded up to him again, his backpack thumping against his back.

"You two can totally have super hero team-ups! It'll be like you're staring your own mini Avenger's, dude!" the boy had an infectious grin on his face, his excitement almost tangible.

Peter merely sighed good naturedly and shook his head. "Man, that would be awesome, but I don't think that would happen. I don't even know for sure if Deadpool is a hero. Maybe he's some sort of vigilante or anti-hero? Like Batman or Red Hood, from the comics. Deadpool does carry around some heavy weapons."

"Yeah, but so does Iron Man! And Black Widow! And Hawkeye! And-" Ned rebutted as they stepped outside. It took a minute for Peters hypersensitive eyes to adjust, and when they did he was even more confused than usual.

"What's Happy doing here?" Ned stopped his rant and whipped his head to see for himself. Sure enough, one of Tony Stark's sleek cars was parked in the pick up line with a disgruntled looking Happy sitting in the drivers seat.

"I don't know, it's not Friday, is it?" he answered, and then spun towards Peter excitedly. "What if it's another top-secret-Iron-Man-Spider-Man mission!"

Peter frowned. That idea was tempting, but now he was beginning to realize it was too far fetched. Sure, Mr. Stark was beginning to trust him little by little, but Peter was coming to terms that he would likely be nothing more than a pet project to the billionaire. Or, in a potentially world-ending crisis, an ally.

Other than that, it would be very unusual to have a visit from Happy. And it was most definitely not the last Friday of the month, when he usually went to the Compound for upgrades and some more...advanced education in robotics and physics.

Peter took a deep breath, steeling himself for whatever it might be that Happy could want. "I don't think that's why he's here. But, whatever it is, it must be important to Mr. Stark." The teen turned towards Ned and gave him a small, apologetic smile. "Sorry, dude, looks like our movie marathon is getting a rain check."

Ned merely shrugged. "That's cool, man. Not every day Iron Man needs your help. See ya tomorrow, Pete!" With a wave Ned bounded off towards the bus, a small bounce in his step even though their plans were ruined.

Peter's smile grew. How in the world was he lucky enough to get such an amazing best friend?

The majority of the student body had already dispersed from the school grounds, so Peter approached the expensive car, being careful no one recognized him. When he was close enough, Peter lightly tapped on the passenger doors window. Happy visibly flinched before looking over at him.

Peter's smile turned nervous as Happy's face turned slightly darker. The teen heard the car door unlock, and a small head nod from Happy was all the motivation Peter needed to jump into the car.

No one spoke as Peter hesitantly buckled his seat belt. After the small click, Happy jerked out of the parking space, a cacophony of jeers and horns following him.

Peter swallowed and chanced a glance at Happy out of the corner of his eye. The man's face was harder than usual, the stone mask cracking just a bit for Peter to see actual emotion other than indignation. Peter's heart fluttered when Happy took a corner too fast and nearly ran into a fire hydrant.

"Um..." Peter muttered. "Why...why exactly am I...am I going with you? Does Mr. Stark need...need something or...or is something wrong?"

Happy inhaled sharply, and quickly glanced at Peters fidgeting from before tightening his grip on the wheel.

"The Boss wanted to see you. He didn't give me a reason, but..." he trailed, exhaling slowly. "Tony didn't seem happy. At all. Said it was important I got you to the Compound as quickly as possible so you two could...talk."

Peter swallowed, and he could faintly register the static of his Spider Sense start to act up. Something was wrong, but he didn't know what he could have done.

Peter didn't damage any expensive equipment lately, right? No, and even if he did, Mr. Stark had always been cool with it. The man was never happy when Peter messed up like that, but Mr. Stark was a billionaire. He could easily replace anything he gave Peter.

For the first time, Peter found himself wanting go anywhere but the Compound. Why couldn't he go to Neds and have the movie marathon like they planned? That seemed like a much better alternative at the moment.

"Uh, I'm not sure Aunt May will-" Peter began, but Happy cut him off.

"Already taken care of, kid. Just relax until we get there. Then you can deal with Tony."

Relax? How could anyone relax when they knew they were going to be chewed out by a billionaire superhero? Not to mention that certain superhero happens to be your idol?

Peter didn't think he would be getting out of this in one piece.

OoOoOoO

They arrived at the Compound too soon. It took about two and a half hours to get there from Midtown, but for Peter, two and a half hours was still too short.

Happy parked the car in the front, gesturing for Peter to get out. He swallowed before getting out and shutting the door, flinching when Happy slammed his right after. The man started tow all towards the entrance, but Peter hesitated.

"C'mon, kid, don't have all day here." Happy glared at him, making Peters legs unstuck from the gravel.

The closer they got to the Compound, the more Peter could feel the static of his Spider Sense. It was acting up more now, unlike the low hum it was in the car. But it hadn't singled out any impending physical danger, so Peter tried to ignore it the best he could.

His mind was a jumbled mess as Happy led him through the pristine halls of the compound. Not one thought seemed to stick, always flitting around in an anxious merry-go-round. Peter still had no idea why Mr. Stark may be angry at him, and sometimes not knowing was the worst torture of all. The people milling around didn't even register in his mind until he saw Happy pester one about a security badge.

Happy suddenly took a very sharp right into a spiral stairwell, with Peter hastily following. Their feet rang out shrilly against the metal steps, making Peter's Spider Sense jolt each time.

Finally the stairs levelled out, and Peter was momentarily distracted from his panic by the room they entered. Robots, cars, and a multitude of holograms were strewn about the immense space. Seemingly half finished metal works littered the many tables, along with dirtied rags, mugs, and flasks. Hung on the walls was an array of paintings and drawings of either modern art or pictures of Iron Man. These were framed by monitors that showed loading screens.

Peter stared in awe. He figured that this was Mr. Starks personal workshop, as when he came for his 'internship' they always used a lab on the upper floors of the compound.

Oh. Right. Mister Stark. Peter's anxiety swelled again as he looked around the room for any sign of the man. He held his breath, but when he could see anything slowly relaxed. Maybe he had a bit more time before he faced Mr. Stark.

"Well, hello there little Spiderling." Or not. "Hap, you can go. Thanks for bringing the kid in." Peter turned his head slowly to see Mr. Stark crawling out from under one of his Mustangs, wiping off his oiled hands on a rag.

Happy gave a noncommittal grunt before turning and trudging his way back up the stairs. Peter watched him leave, and once the door to the stairwell slid closed, stayed frozen to the spot.

"So kid." Tony started, stalking towards Peter from the car. He flung the dirtied rag onto one of the many tables and brought up his black tank top to wipe the sweat off of his face. "What have you been up to lately?"

Peter studied his face. Nothing major seemed off, but he could see more tension than usual. His face was blank, and that was what worried Peter the most. An uncocky Mr. Stark was an upset Mr. Stark.

"Well, uh..." Peter trailed, averting his eyes from Tony's steady gaze. "I've...I've been hanging out with May a lot more, and...and nothing really interesting has been happening on patrol either-"

"'Nothing really interesting', he says." Tony mocks, and Peter clams up. What did he say that was wrong? "You met someone on one of your patrols. I think that would be classified as 'interesting.'"

Peter blinked, staring at Tony with a blank look. The man merely crossed his arms and leaned on the closest table waiting for Peter to answer.

"You...you mean Deadpool? What about him?" it was then that a thought struck Peter, and for the first time since arriving at the compound he smiled. "Hey, you've been listening to my reports!"

Tony waved him off. "Yeah, of course kid, they're great white noise to fall asleep to." then his gaze became hard again, and Peter glanced to the floor, anxious knot returning in his stomach. "But how about you tell me exactly what you know about this Deadpool you met."

Peter only paused for a moment before swallowing his nerves and trudging forward. "Well, he's...nice. And he loves Mexican food. He's also...tall, I guess?" Clearing his throat, he looked at Tony. "Look Mr Stark, I've really only hung out with him twice so-"

"I don't care how much time you spent with him. I want to know how much he's told you."

Peter's foot started tapping on the floor. He still had no idea what was going on, but all the questioning was really starting to grate on him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but I was planning on having a fun night with Ned and now I'm here, and I just want to know what's happening cause I really don't know but I obviously did something wrong cause otherwise why would you call me here and-and I really don't know what any of this has to do with Deadpool cause he is nice and we had fun and-"

"You want to know why you're here?" Tony interuppted, Peter clamping his mouth shut and nodding his head as Tony swiped a wrench on the table and started spinning it. "You're here cause you met one of the most deadly and psycotic mercenaries on the market," the man paused and pointed the wrench directly at Peters face."...and you called him nice."

Peter didn't move as what Mr. Stark said sank in. And when it finally clicked that the man was waiting for a response-still expressionless-Peter could only stare at him wide-eyed.

"Wha...Deadpool is...but that..." he stammered. The information was still flying around his head as Tony put down the wrench, came up beside him, and put an arm around his shoulders. The man started to lead him to one of the holographic projectors, and pushed Peter forward towards the console.

"FRIDAY, be a dear and bring up everything on the mercenary known as Deadpool." Tony announced, and before Peter could utter a protest the lights in the lab dimmed and FRIDAY started to speak.

"Deadpool, a.k.a Wade Winston Wilson, is a freelance mercenary with a wide set of combat skills, making him a capable opponent." a hologram of Deadpool taking a mugshot showed up in the middle, the man winking behind his mask and throwing up a peace sign. "Super human abilities include accelerated healing, strength, and agility. As of now, his kill list is over 236 names long. Would you like me to continue?"

Peter swallowed, looking at the multiple screens that had appeared showing the names of all the people Deadpool had supposedly killed. It was a lot.

Yet, Peter couldn't connect the person FRIDAY was describing with the energetic man he had met. He knew that Deadpool carried many weapons with him, but he didn't think the man used them to actively go out and kill people. How could the Deadpool he met be capable of such death? He had his darker moments with Peter, certainly, but the teen could have never imaging something to this magnitude.

"Go on, FRIDAY. " Tony sniffed and crossed his arms, eyes never leaving Peter's face.

"Deadpool is listed as a security threat in the United States, Mexico, United Kingdom, France, Ireland, Germany, Spain, Portugal, Italy, Sweden, Turkey, South Africa, Brazil, Panama, and the islands of the Bahamas. It has been repeatedly reported that Deadpool suffers from a form of psychosis, often making jokes that have no basis in reality and speaking to what he calls 'boxes' in his mind. Threat level to SHIELD: Alpha. Threat level to United States Government: Alpha."

All around them were images of Deadpool, both serious ones and ones where he is flipping off the camera or doing some kind of ridiculous pose. The photos revolved around the room, Peter gazing at all of them with a growing sense of dread. He tried to loook away on the especially gory photos (espeically the ones where Deadpool was covered in blood yet still doing a pose), but one look at the hard expression of Mr. Starks gaze had him turning back to the holograms. Then, the last photo slid in front of him, and Peter felt a chill go down his spine.

Deadpool was looking straight into the camera, bloody katannas at his sides, bodies spread around the room. It was not so much the blood that put him on edge, but the way Deadpoolheld himself. He could see the mans tense muscles, the loose but firm hold he had on the katannas, and poised legs ready to move at a moments notice. It was the same manner he had seen both the Black Widow and Hawkeye weild their own weapons and bodies. It was the stance of a killer. What really made Peter feel nausous was the mans face. Even through the mask, Deadpool's face told of madness and death, and the worst part was that Peter could swear that Deadpool looked like he was enjoying it.

"Pete? You alright, bud?" Tony was suddenly right by his side, one arm in his tight grip. Peter blinked, and nodded his head, the colours swirling around him. Huh, when did that happen? "Okay, I knew showing you those pictures was probably a bad idea. Way too much blood for you." Mr. Starks face was now in front of his own, concern making the mans brows furrow. Seeing that the mans face so close Peter tried to lean back, but lost his balance when his vision suddenly went white. Luckily, Tony still had a grip of his bicep, and Peter only half collapsed to the floor before the man caught him.

Vision coming back in spots, Peter tried to shake his head to get his eyes working again. When that only made the spots worse Peter let out an annoyed huff of air, blearily registering how Tony was lowering him to the floor.

"There ya go, don't want the Spiderling to get a concussion." Tony tried to joke, but his haphazard smile turned back to a worried frown when he caught sight of Peter's still glazed look. "Hey, you think you're going to be okay?"

"Why..." Peter swhispered, not meeting Tony's eyes. "Why didn't he tell me? I thought..." he shook his head, bringing his kness up laying his head on them. Tony, still crouched beside him, sighed.

"Look, I really hoped this kind of situation never happened, but I guess it was kinda inevitable with your Parker Luck. But Deadpool is dangerous, and a master manipulator. Don't ever contact him again, okay? And if he comes to seek you out-you run, and then you call me." Tony raised a hand to wave in front of Peters eyes, which had once again grown distant. "You get all that or do you need a refresher course already?"

Peter looked at Mr. Stark blankly for a moment before giving the slightest of nods. Tony nodded as well, giving Peter a small smile. The teen tried his best to reciprocate, but felt as though it was more of a grimace than a smile.

He would try his best to adhere to Mr. Starks instructions about Deadpool. Peter couldn't help but agree that Deadpool was simply too dangerous to be around, and as a hero it would be part of his job to help take the man down. But that was what Peters brain was saying. His heart was saying something else.

Peters heart was telling him to confront Deadpool about everything. Hear both sides. Peter doubted it would differ much, but he needed to hear it from Deadpool. There was no way he was just going to let his first real masked friend go away, even if he was a killer who seemed to have a multitude of mental problems. They even had a meeting planned for that Saturday, which would be a perfect time to confront the man.

Despite the pain it brought him in the past, Peter knows he will act with his heart. He needs to hear both sides. That's how Uncle Ben and Aunt May raised him, even though Mr. Stark disagrees. But this is for himself, for Peter Parker, not Spiderman. It may end badly, but he'll get through it.

Hopefully.

 **Oh, hey, me again. Did I happen to mention that this has a plot now? Like an actual plot? No? Well, I guess now I have.**

 **~Atatami**


	4. Rules are Lame

**Heyo, everyone! Ready for one last super angsty chapter before we get into the really fluffy, relationship buildings bits? With lots of talking?**

 **I know I am!**

 **(Also, FUCK DISNEY AND THEIR GREEDY LITTLE MEGALOMANIAC HANDS. GO SONY FOR TELLING THEM TO FUCK OFF)**

 **(I am super sad that Spidey's gone from the MCU now, though)**

Peter paced across the ledge of the rooftop, ringing his hands together over and over. A few streets over a car alarm went off, causing his Spider Sense to flare and whole body to jump.

This was it. It was Saturday and Deadpool would be there any minute. He was actively going against Mr. Starks orders, and Peter could only hope that the man actually kept his promise and disabled the Baby Monitor Protocol. If not, then Peter was going to be in a whole other situation.

But that was something to worry about later. After the meeting, which could either end in a peaceful agreement or with Peters head being chopped off by a katanna.

He hoped it was the former.

Sighing, Peter stopped his pacing and looked out over the city. He always found a sense of peace while on the rooftops of Queens. Granted, Spiderman typically still stuck to more residential areas, and he still had yet to jump off a building more than five stories (the Washington monument and plane didn't count, they were very strong technicalities in Peter's mind), but it was a much needed change in perspective.

Up on the roof tops, Peter felt as though he was merely an observer. None of what happened below was his business. Yet, because of that, it was up to Spiderman to protect them. If Spiderman didn't protect the little guys, then who would?

Sure enough, as Peter looked out over the horizon, seeing the glittering city life of Queens and Times Square in the distance, his frayed nerves finally started to relax.

He could do this. Peter was Spiderman, and Spiderman could do anything he set his mind to, including talking to dangerous, mentally ill mercenaries.

Yeah, that sounded right.

"Watcha' doing there, Webs? It looked like you got all serious there for a minute."

Peter yelped and spun around to see Deadpool laying on the roof, legs swinging in the air and hands under his chin like a school girl.

Peter tried to calm his racing heart, but it still felt as though it was beating out of his chest. Why wasn't he warned of Deadpools approach from his Spider Sense? He knew the man was dangerous, yet Peter never even felt the slightest tingle. It even went off when he was Mr. Stark and Aunt May, who he knew would never hurt him. Were his powers malfunctioning?

"Uh oh," Deadpool announced, pushing himself to his feet and pointing a finger at Peter. "You're thinking about somethin', and whatever it is you're thinking about is way too hard! Care to share with the class? I hear that can help, not that I've ever tried it."

Spiderman took a deep breath, and tried his best to gather his thoughts. Deadpool rambled a lot, and Peter knew that he would get lost if that happened and talk himself out of broaching the topic of Deadpools profession.

Maybe it would be better if he treated it like a band-aid?

"Deadpool, uh," he started, fiddling with the web-shooter on his right wrist. He could barely stand to look at the man. Deadpool looked like an eager puppy, and Spiderman knew that mood would be quickly dragged down. "So, um, Mr. Stark talked to me the other day-"

"IronDick? What'd that douche want to talk to you about? He didn't think you fucked some shit up, did he? You're literally the cutest, how could you do anything wrong!?" Deadpool exclaimed, waving his arms wildely.

Peter swallowed. This might be a lot harder than he thought. "No, it wasn't anything I did wrong, per se, he, um, he wanted to-"

"God, that guy can be such an asshole sometimes. Like, I tried to borrow one of his jets one time and suddenly I'm the worst person alive-"

"He talked with me about you!" Peter finally shouted, letting out a large breath. He saw Deadpools eyes widen and the man went remarkably still, but Spiderman was bursting at the seams and if he held it in any longer he might explode.

Or start to use his grenade webs on anything and everything, that was also a possibility, if only to relieve stress.

"He...he talked with me about who you are, and-and what you do..." Spiderman sighed, averting his eyes from Deadpools stiff frame. "I just...why didn't you tell me when we met?"

There was a silence, where Peter could only assume that Deadpool was thinking. Then, a tingle from his Spider Sense had his head shooting up. Spiderman held his breath when his wide eyes met Deadpools, who was much closer than he had been before.

"So, Stark told you all about me, huh?" the man's voice was dangerously low, and the whites of his mask were locked steadily with Spiderman's. "He say that I'm insane? Kill people for money? I'm an abomination to be around? Or, maybe he just doesn't want me to mess with his little lapdog, make him disobey his master? That's probably it. Hell, even the Boxes agree with that, and they never fucking agree on anything."

Peter felt a spark of indignation rise in his chest at being called a lapdog, but quickly pushed it down. If he was going to get through this, he needed to be strong. Resolute. Make sure Deadpool knew he wasn't wavering.

"Yeah, that's what he told me. But-"

"So that's it, huh?" Deadpools rigid stance suddenly slumped, and he looked more resigned than Peter had ever seen him. "Y'know, I told you that I would go whenever you decided you'd had enough of me, but I didn't think it would be this fucking soon. God damn, hate to admit it, but White was totally spot on. Yeah, I know, Yellow, that's a rare occurance. But don't worry Spidey, you want me outta your hair, I'm gone. This fic is going to be really short at this rate, but people, especially authors, love to see me suffer so yippie-kiyay motherfuckers."

Deadpool pivoted on his heels, and started to strut his way across the rooftop. Before he could get more than a few feet away, however, Spiderman finally came to his senses.

"Wait! Deadpool, just hold on a sec," the man stopped and looked over his shoulder, his normally expressive mask blank, "Mr. Stark told me about what you do, and he showed me some...pretty graphic pictures. But that doesn't mean I want you to leave." Deadpool turned fully around at that, full of hope. "But, um, I think we're going to have to put up some, rules? I guess? I don't know."

Deadpools hopeful stare dropped instantly, his whole body tensing as he turned back to where Spiderman was awkwardly standing on the edge of the roof.

"If this is going to be a 'you can change who you are if you just try' speech, then just stop now, kid. I'm not going to stop unaliving people, and if that's a deal breaker then you can go right now. 'Cause, believe it or not, this isn't one of those stories where I'm completely out of character and magically stop being...me."

"That's not what I was going to say!" Peter exclaimed, jumping down from the ledge to step closer to Deadpool. "I know that I can't change that about you. That's how you make your living! It would be like-like telling a dog not to eat a treat!" He paused, gauging the man's reaction. When he saw his muscles relaxing just a fraction Spiderman continued. "I would just appreciate if-if while you're in New York, you can not...um, what'd you say...unalive people. If you think that's not asking too much?"

A beat of silence passed where Peter couldn't tell what Deadpool was thinking. The man just tilted his head slightly, staring at the teen with a blank stare.

For a moment, Peter thought that he was asking too much. He had thought about this for days, and knew that asking Deadpool to give up killing people altogether would never go down well. As soon as Happy drove him home, Peter did some of his own research on the Merc with a Mouth. What he found was that while he clearly had no qualms about killing, there was a line Deadpool wasn't willing to cross. Which meant he had morals, and Peter could definitely work with that.

As the silence stretched longer, Spiderman shifting from foot to foot, starting to worry that Deadpool was broken, or was contemplating the best way to 'unalive' him. Didn't everything say that it was a rare occurance when Deadpool had a moment of silence?

"The state, or the city? Cause the city would probably be possible, as I'm only taking small jobs anyway, to pay the bills. Pretty unlikely that I would unalive someone, which makes the job super boring and kinda a waste, but whatever makes me some bucks. But-" Deadpools stuck one finger in the air, "if you're talking about the state, that one's going to be decidedly harder."

Spiderman let out a sigh of relief. It looked like his debate and negotiation skills were pretty good. If only he could tell MJ.

"Uh, the city would be good. Although, if you do take...jobs...in the state of New York, could you at least do it far away from the city? I wouldn't want to feel like I have to take you in or anything..."

At that, Deadpool burst out laughing, the previous mirth back into his expression and posture.

"Oh, Spidey, you kill me! 'take me in'! That's hilarious! No offense, but I would like to see you try. Not that I would ever risk hurting you, Webs! Never-ever-ever-ever-"

Peter giggled, and the little hum of his Spider Sense disappeared completely as he approached the still laughing mercenary.

"Hey! I could beat you if I wanted to!"

"Sure, keep on telling yourself that, kid. No, Yellow, we don't need him to demonstrate how he would beat us, ya' perv."

Spiderman stopped giggling, and tilted his head to the side as he saw Deadpool still looking like he was having a conversation in his head.

He had heard about Deadpools mental state. All the articles Peter had researched mentioned it, and a couple even mentioned the 'Boxes' he heard. Deadpool had called them White and Yellow, right?

"So, Yellow and White..." Peter started, not flinching even as Deadpool froze his sporadic movements and stared directly into his large, white lenses. "They don't seem to get along."

Deadpool remained frozen for a few moments before launching into a rant about the Boxes, how annoying they were and how "Yellow is flipping his shit that you addressed them by name, but White just seems a bit stunned-", but Peter was happy to listen.

Mr. Stark wasn't going to like what had just happened, but Deadpool did have a point with his 'lapdog' analogy. Peter was following the elder man religiously, which included his rules.

But who said that Peter couldn't make his own rules?

 **Okay, wow, this took FOREVER to get out, mostly cause I couldn't find the best way to end it. I'm not sure I'm entirely happy with how it ended anyway, but it was WAY better than my first draft ending.**

 **WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT THE FIRST DRAFT ENDING.**

 **~Atatami**


	5. Fun and Games(and Unintentional Bonding)

**This chapter is basically pure, sweet fluff with a bit of foreshadowing**

 **I will not be blamed for cavities.**

 **(I also really like coming up with different ways for Deadpool to swear, in case you couldn't tell)**

"I should have listened to them. Why didn't I listen?"

"Spidey! C'mon, it won't be that bad I promise-"

"How? How could it not be that bad?"

"You have your webs, Webs! You'll be perfectly safe! I've done it before and I know you'll love it! Well, it won't end exactly the same way cause you have webs to catch yourself-"

Peter sighed and inhaled another bite of his burrito, glaring at where Deadpool was sitting cross legged beside him ranting about his idea.

It had been another week since they had their 'heart-to-heart', and Peter was really starting to get attached to Wade. He was fun to hang around with, especially on patrols. Deadpool even kept his word and hadn't 'unalived' anyone.

Peter never really knew how lonely he was at night. Before he really only had Karen to keep him company as he swung around Queens, cleaning up crime.

Deadpool gave much needed entertainment during patrols. The free food was also a plus (Peter had offered to pay multiple times, but Deadpool just cooed and pushed his head away as he shoved a hundred at the vendor).

What Wade was suggesting he do on the down time they had, however, was complete lunacy.

"I'm not doing a back flip off of the Empire State Building, Wade. That's insane." the man giggled and bopped Peter on the nose. "Besides, I've never been to that part of the city as Spiderman before. Mr. Stark might get suspicious."

Deadpool groaned, throwing his hands out to his sides so one was hanging off of the roof when he leaned back.

"'Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark...'" Peter smacked Deadpools leg for the unnecessarily high voice. "Who gives a fuck about that short bitch nugget? He's no fun."

Peter swallowed the last bite of his burrito and frowned at Wade, who was amusing himself by creating little hand puppets and making them fight each other. He couldn't help but snort a bit at that.

"Yeah, he can be kinda overbearing, but he built this suit. I owe him everything." he paused, pulling his mask back down over his face. "And if he decides to check that stupid Baby Monitor again, it will not end well when he sees we're still hanging out."

Wade blew a raspberry and sat back up to fully see Peter. "God, he's such a helicopter parent for you. I know, Yellow, let the kid live a little. Hash tag Spider Rights!"

"And jumping off of the highest building in the Untied States is your definition of living?" Peter sassed, standing on the roofs ledge and stretching his arms until he was satisfied with the pop they made.

Deadpool followed suit, bolting to his feet. He gripped Spiderman's shoulders and brought their faces unusually close.

"Hell yeah." he whispers, then quickly releases his shoulders. "At least I remember it being fun. White says that since we Splatted, and that's one of the worst ways to kick the bucket if you're lookin' for a quick healing, it wasn't as fun, but Yellow and I both said a big 'fuck you' to White so, yep, it's amazeballs."

Peter chose not to linger too long on the whole 'kick the bucket' thing, snorting at Deadpool.

"I'll take your word for it." Peter states, jumping off of the roof they were on and onto the fire escape. It was getting close to dawn, and he was way past curfew already. Any longer and Peter would have to worry about Aunt May baking him into a Super-Spider Pie.

The fire escape rattled behind him, and he looked to see Wade clambering down the stairs to meet him where he was standing hallway down the building.

"Please! It'll be so fucking cool. Plus, it's not like heights are a problem, you swing-a-ding-ding through the air all the time!"

Peter didn't comment, allowing Wade to ramble on as he followed him down from the fire escape.

He was wrong about that. Heights were a very big problem. Peter didn't have to worry too much about heights in Queens, where buildings didn't tend to pass ten or fifteen stories.

In other areas of New York, however, they were big. Extremely big. Just thinking about it made Peter a little quesy.

And, yes, Peter recognized how ironic it was that he was Spiderman and he was afraid of heights. And that he clung to the outside of an airplane before. But that doesn't mean that he still isn't afraid when he looks down and sees the ground shrinking beneath him.

His simple solution is that he doesn't look down when he swings. Only forward. So jumping off of the Empire State Building, where there is no where to look but down, is a big no for Peter.

Wade, however, is very persistent.

"Can't you just imagine it? You, Spidey, all dolled up in your fantabulous super suit, standing on the edge of the building like a bad-ass. Then, the crowd gasps as you slowly tip over the side! Everyone would be all 'is he insane' and 'he's going to die!' and 'what a fucking weirdo' and then they would all rush to the edge-"

"Wade, can we stop talking about this? It's not happening." Peter complained as he dropped down onto the pavement of the alley, Deadpool right behind him.

"No way. We are doing this, even if-" Wade brightened up even more, and Peter didn't like that his Spider Sense was just slightly tingling. "Yellow, you're a fucking genius, I ever tell you that? Of course not, this is the only good idea you've had since...well, ever, cause you're usually a disgusting piece of molten trash."

Peter looked on curiously as Wade started digging around in one of his pouches. The man almost started vibrating in pure joy with a whispered 'fuck yes' as he pulled out a metallic bracelet that had a singular glowing green orb in the middle.

"How did that fit in your-"

"No time for questions, Baby Boy!" Deadpools interupted, slapping the bracelet onto his wrist, which caused another pulse from Peter's Spider Sense. "Time to visit the Big Apples signature staple!"

Peter felt his mask lenses flare wide when Deadpool grabbed his wrist and his Spider Sense started ringing consistently.

"Uh, Deadpool-"

"See you on the other side, Spidey, this is going to be a fuck ton of fun! I always forget I have this thing..." the man trailed. Before Peter could say anything else his vision was covered by a blinding flash of green light.

Peter felt his mind being muddled, stomach twisting and thought he could actually taste the colour red for a moment before the light was gone. He gasped for breath, collapsing onto his hands and knees, eyes scrunched shut.

"Holy hell, if actually worked! Take that, White, you pussy." Spiderman glared at where Deadpool was standing triumphant in front of him, looking down dreamily at his bracelet. "Always love the power of plot conveniences'!"

"Wade, where...what..." Peter managed to croak, shakily getting back onto his feet. His face paled as soon as his vision focused.

Tops of buildings were everywhere. All of them lower than the roof they were standing on now. Everything looked brighter, and the clouds were significantly closer. Exceptionally cold wind bit at him even through the warming spandex he wore. Peter knew exactly where they were.

"Why are we on the top of the Empire State Building!? And how are we here!?" Peter shrieked, backpedalling as far away from the edge as he could.

"Oh, it's a teleporter I got from a friend awhile back. But it makes the job way too fucking easy, so I don't really use it." Wade easily explained, strutting to where Peter was cowering on the spire in the middle of the roof. He grabbed Peter's wrist and started to drag him towards the edge.

Peter planted his feet and jerked them to a stop before they were even a foot away from the middle spire. He swallowed dryly.

"Wade, this isn't a good idea! There's so many things that can go wrong, and-and my Aunt is already going to be pissed at me and Mr. Stark is going to be so suspicious-"

Deadpool gave him a flat look through his mask and rolled his eyes (Peter was still determined to find out exactly how Wade could convey emotions so thoroughly through his mask).

"This is getting ridiculous, Spidey. And that's coming from me! The most ridiculous fucktard in this side of the multiverse!" he exclaimed, tugging once again on Peter's wrist. When the teen still refused to budge, he sighed and let go of his wrist with a flourish. "Fine! Fine! I guess I'll just have to show you how it's done..."

Deadpool started strutting towards the edge of the building, and a cry stuck itself in the back of Peter's thoat. He lunged forward and hugged Deadpools left arm tight to his chest. The man made a squawking noise, tensing when he looked down into the wide, terrified eyes looking back at him.

"No! No, no, don't jump, we're way too high, you'll get hurt, it's way too high..." Peter mumbled, chancing a glance towards the horizon. It still looked way too different to be normal, and he looked resolutely back at Deadpools mask.

Wade tipped his head to the side, eyes narrowed at the small teen who clutched his arm. Then his eyes widened, and his stance relaxed, eyes going softer.

"Oh my god, you're seriously afraid of heights?" when Peter quickly looked away, he added, "Don't worry, it's so chill...White, shut your bitchy mouth you annoying shit biscuit."

Wade led him back until he was at the wall again, but Peter still didn't let go of his arm. A part of his mind told him that if he let go Wade would either jump or somehow fall off the side of the building.

"God, I'm such an asshole, I brought you all the way up here and now you're terrified and probably hate me now, even though we just went through some pretty wicked character development..." Wade sighed, shifting his feet as he looked back down at Peter, who had his eyes screwed shut.

Peter minutely shook his head against Deadpools arm. "No, it's alright, I never...I never really said anything about my stupid fear...it's...its not your fault, you didn't do...do anything wrong." He cracked his eye open just enough to see Wades dissapointed stare.

"Kid, there is no fear that's stupid. Fearing heights is actually so normal, like, nothing stupid about that. At all. You wanna know a fear of mine? Cows. You ever seen a cow stare before? I'm tellin' you, they are just waiting for the perfect moment so they can fuck your shit up."

Peter snorted at that, loosening his grip on Deadpools arm. Wade's posture seemed to relax even more. A silence fell over them, but it wasn't stifiling. Despite the chill, the silence was warm, and Peter felt his fear being subdued.

It wasn't gone, but he wasn't about to crack from the stress, either.

Wade suddenly straightened. "Hey, it's almost dawn. I bet the view from up here is amazing! Almost as amazing as bingeing Golden Girls while neck deep in as much Mexican food can fit in my shithole of an apartment." Deadpool plopped onto the ground, stretching his legs out and taking Peter, who was still latched onto his arm, with him.

Peter landed with an 'oomph!', quickly muttering apologies through a blush when he half landed on Wade. The man simply shrugged it off and slung an arm around his shoulders before Peter could scoot too far away.

Peter tensed for a moment at the contact, but quickly melted under it. He didn't get to have physical contact very often, as he was afraid of initiating it in case he underestimated his strength and, other than May, no one else in his life was very physical.

It felt...good, to have this contact come so easily. Peter unconsciously moved closer to Wades side. He felt the man tense for a moment, and he was about to move away again when he relaxed again and squeezed his shoulder.

Spiderman felt his face get even more red, and he had a hard time pulling his eyes away from the concrete under them. Pulling his knees to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them so they weren't tempted to do something stupid.

"Hey, Spidey, I don't think the concrete is going to go anywhere. But if you keep staring at it, you're going to miss the view~" Deadpool cooed, nudging Peters shoulder.

The teen huffed and looked up, bracing himself for the same fear he felt when he looked at the horizon before. His breath caught in his throat.

The sun was just a sliver on the horizon now, dimmed by the buildings blocking the lights path. The windows on the buildings, however, glowed a bright, neon swirl of yellow and orange. The sky...Peter's eyes got even wider, and he slumped even more against the wall behind him.

The sky on the horizon was a light pink, blending into a myriad of purples, blues, and even closer to the sun, and deep, blood orange. The clouds that were visible floated serenly, and Peter couldn't help but compare them to fish swimming across the great expanse of coloured ocean.

"Whoa..." Peter whispered, Wade giving a small chuckle as he nudged him again, his wide, bug-like eyes never leaving the magnificent sight unfolding in front of him.

"Pretty neat, huh? You should see the sunrises in Africa, or even Asia, up in the mountains. Get them at just the right angle and it's almost like you can see Heaven. Even if you're me, who has an unlimited time pass for admission into Hell." Wade smiled warmly down at the teen, who leaned even more into the warmth that the man radiated.

Peter's attention was momentarily distracted by a black drone flying a few stories below them near another building. He smiled, hoping whoever was controlling it saw and recorded the same sight that he was seeing. It deserved to be preserved.

The only sound between the two was the whistling wind and the waking city below them. Peter found himself completely relaxed, up in the clouds with a beautiful view, the chill making him shiver, and a warm, kind body next to him.

The sun finally rose to be above the smallest building they could see, and Peter sighed. He went to get up, slinging the man's arm off and opening his mouth to thank Deadpool froze bringing his up here when a screen unexpectedly popped up inside his mask.

In the box was a furious Aunt May, face as red as a pepper. Peter paled. He could practically see the steam pooling out of her ears.

This was going to be a fun lecture.

 **My God, this was cathartic to write. I feel so warm and fluffy.**

 **And yes, it's my own headcanon that MCU Peter is afraid of big heights, since we never really do see him swinging around on his own in the more populated places until SM:FFH. And since this takes place before that, I'm still going with it :)**

 **Could anybody catch the bits of foreshadowing I sprinkled in? Two are fairly obvious, but there's a couple that might slip by!**

 **~RockinThatRobin**


End file.
